Una pequeña parte de ti
by Jearo
Summary: La soledad es un simbionte que necesita de dos organismos para dejar de existir. Y en la soledad del alma, es increible saber lo que se esconde en el corazon de las personas. Red X & Raven. Capitulo 2: Las emociones son enemigos que no te dejan en paz
1. Prologo

_**Una pequeña parte de ti**_

**PROLOGO**

Antes que nada, a cualquiera que se encuentre leyendo este pedazo de papel virtual:

Gracias.

Gracias por ahora dejarme entrar y penetrar en tu mente, aunque sea solo por unos instantes, el tiempo en el que se escriben estas líneas son simples polvos mágicos que le permiten a este diminuto ser jugar con los sentimientos y volar juntos a un extraño y nuevo universo. Así que siéntate, relájate y disfruta, déjate llevar por esta ficción del fan.

Notas Iníciales: Desde hacia tiempo, buscaba una inspiración divina y seductora, algo que llamase mi atención, pero debo confesar que no encontraba las palabras, los personajes o el momento correcto. Pero ¡Oh! Termine de escribir algunos garabatos antiguos y me hicieron recordar una promesa que tenía en mis tiempos mozos donde las letras fluían cual tropel a galope de mis dedos. Esta pequeña historia es el premio que una de mis Cuatro lectores obtuvo en uno de mis retos.

Solo para agregar con dato curioso, agregare que esta historia está inspirada por la película "El lado Oscuro del Corazon", Mario Bennedeti, Oliverio Girondo, el compositor Aleks Syntek y una musa caprichosa.

Con la especial dedicatoria a The Black-Crow por ser mi más fiel lectora.

* * *

El dolor era inmenso. A pesar de los años que cargaba con ese sufrimiento, a él le parecía que era la primera vez que su cuerpo ardía en una constante hoguera. Si pudiera describírselo a alguien a quien le importara, podría referirse a lo que sentía como si sangre fuera reemplazada por lava ardiente que recorría gustosa su cuerpo, haciendo que sus músculos se paralizaran; algunas partes de su cuerpo se cubrían de brasas ardiendo y erupciones, la cabeza giraba y daba vueltas constantemente, y para finalizar su tortura, los glóbulos oculares sangraban copiosamente.

Por ello la necesitaba, no era un adicto; Simplemente el "Xenothium", aquella droga, le rebajaba el dolor. Le devolvía a la normalidad, si por normalidad uno pudiera comprender las cicatrices que se abrían ante el dolor y el fuerte ardor que provocaba su cuerpo en las quemaduras de segundo grado. Pero nadie lo entendía, nadie lo sabía, y no se lo revelaría a ninguna de aquellas cinco sombras que lo miraban desde el techo de la fábrica, donde la luna reflejaba su máscara blanca.

-_ Se ha terminado Red _X – Oír su sobrenombre de aquel sujeto le causaba nauseas y repulsión – _Deja el "Xenothium" en su lugar-._

Red X tuvo que mantener el balance, soportando el desgarramiento de sus músculos sobre su piel, no se notaba, pero bajo su mascara, una mueca de dolor se disfrazaba en cada respiración.

-_ Claro _– argumentó mientras lo que serian las pupilas de su rostro observaban a las sombras –_ solo déjame…_ - Una pequeña explosión invadió el piso de la fábrica, y así, las bombas de humo rojas pululaban alrededor de aquellos sujetos mientras Red X escapaba entre los dolores sobre su cuerpo. Hurgó un poco más, debía encontrar aquella jeringa antes de que inevitablemente el humo se desvaneciera.

Con la agilidad que le precede a un gato, el ladronzuelo se escabullo entre los distantes tipos de caja de acero, donde, con preocupación, logro obtener de uno de sus tantos bolsillos aquel objeto punzante que le permitiría librarse de aquel suplicio. Velándose por el humo escarlata que abrazaba el lugar, por fin pudo estar con un poco de tranquilidad. Con una de sus manos eliminó su capucha en forma de calavera y por poco tiempo respiro el nocivo aire de la realidad que le atestaba; Los pasos se oían veloces y cercanos; Debía ser ágil para no encontrarse con alguno de aquellos fenómenos.

El cabello azabache recayó largo, húmedo y poco sedoso ante la luz de la luna blanca, la mirada se encontraba perdida y sollozante, de alguna forma, un circulo de color purpura rodeaba uno de sus ojos y el otro de ellos portaba un velo parecido al de alguna catarata. Breves raspones se fundían con las inconfundibles cicatrices de alguna tunda atroz. Tosió fuertemente, y por extraño que le pareciera, se sintió refrescado de su garganta. Tan veloz como la prisa que llevaba aparto parte de su traje de caucho y látex sobre su hombro. Tomó una agujeta que ató a su brazo y la mordió para ejercer mucha más presión en su expuesto brazo. Preparó desesperadamente el brebaje que se introduciría a sus venas por la jeringa. Pronto, aquel inmenso dolor que le acontecía se eliminaría de la faz de su cara.

-_ ¿Ves algo Raven? _– Aquella maldita voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones completamente. Por un microsegundo, tuvo miedo de ser descubierto, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de quién era el mismo. Debía terminar mucho más rápido. Si no, aquel dolor se propagaría hasta su espina dorsal.

La blancura de su piel se camuflaje aba con aquella luna que desde el cielo oscilaba sus rayos prestados. Bajo el metal que cubría el pequeño mundo donde Vivian estos seres, la negrura de su alma era un respiro para aquellos que se asfixiaban del hedor de los colores vivos. El purpureo color de sus cabellos, mezcla exótica de un ángel enamorado y un demonio confundido, esotéricamente resplandecía brilloso inclusive con aquel humo rojo.

En su cuerpo un estremecimiento como de un alfiler sobre la piel le indica a sus sentidos que en el ambiente hay un olor bastante peculiar, algo que ha olido varias veces y que su mente le indica que debe cazar. Distante como pareciera, elevándose sobre la oscuridad sin fondo, descubre al ausente en pleno acto de agonía. En vergonzosa posición, sobre la cual, su piel y magulladuras se esconden bajo el velo que ofrece levemente el humo. Una sombra blanca, sobre el pestillo del ojo le admira, le contempla. Se gira sobre la cabeza para cubrir lo único valioso que podría poseer como su identidad.

La bruja del pájaro de mal agüero presiente un espasmo sobre su espalda, le recorre, sobre la inmensidad de blancura y tersura se sobrelleva de manera el presenciar una soledad, la tristeza nostálgica de aquel que añora lo que pudo tener y se resguarda en las historias del pasado inventado sobre una mente sin recuerdos.

_- ¿Raven? -._

Se abren las rejas de los labios y al instante se ciernen sobre la guardiana. Se voltea ignota, dejando a la figura sobre su puesto tan irónico de secreto y sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos, se mira nuevamente, en la oscuridad del secreto, se esconde ese misterio que siempre le rodea y las sombras se alejan de aquel lugar.

Herido, lastimado y humillado, el doliente reposa su cabeza sobre la caja de metal; de súbito suspira en forma pausada, por simple curiosidad mira hacia su interior, y el dolor se vuelve menos tenebroso cuando la figura del color marino se tiñe en su mente dejándole matices de curiosas dudas. De un simple porque, a un tal vez. Toma la máscara de la muerte, se disfraza con ella como si su vida le viniese en fusionarse y se aleja saltando sobre los edificios de la ciudad.

La luna ha visto todo desde su magnánimo lugar y todos los que han acontecido al lugar saben de sobremanera que ni en sueños, esta será una noche prematura.


	2. Espanta cuervos

Una pequeña Parte de ti

_**Capitulo 1: Espanta cuervos #8**_

**Notas iniciales:** ¿Ustedes de nuevo? No puedo creérmelo, de alguna forma, la gratitud que les quisiera ofrecer junto a mi hospitalidad ha quedado reducida a unas líneas simplonas de esta diarrea verbal que surge de lo más profundo de mí ser.

No quiero ser el aguafiestas de quien se extiende más de lo debido. Solo invitarlos de nuevo, tomen su asiento, atiendan sus necesidades, tengan a mano un bocadillo, una bebida, y una mente clara, limpia, cristalina. Pronto, atiendan a la música y dejen que les guie por las letras, que sea prolífica en un estimulo audiovisual. ¿Listos?

* * *

¿Cómo puedo describir la situación en la que me encuentro sin recurrir a la rutina de relatar sencillamente el entorno donde me encuentro? ¿Cómo poder entonar las palabras sobre este cuarto claroscuro sin ejemplificar la policromía que representa en estos momentos? Es imposible, cada palabra no valdría la pena, no puedo concentrarme…

_- Deberías hacerlo –_

_- Olvídalo todo, guarda silencio…recuéstate, deja que te guíen sus labios-._

Ignoro las voces y sigo sus consejos. Por instantes, nos fundimos con su carne, mis labios se sienten liberados, algo tensos pero igual abrevan los frutos del ósculo deseado. Poco a poco cambia ese deseo, de instinto conozco que se ha despedazado aquello y no logro disimularlo. Lo aparto de mi piel, sus manos rozando levemente mis hombros me excitan por un lapsus breve, le miro a los ojos, y agacho la cabeza. Me pregunta si me encuentro bien, asiento y recorre mi cabello.

Me mira con sus profundos ojos azules, sabe que esa noche no estoy de humor. Toma mi cabeza, la besa tiernamente, mientras se disfraza del color de la noche lo veo alejarse y la mirada se me torna frívola, ahora vacía.

_ - Como si no supieras la razón-._

_ - Sabes lo que te ocurre. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas?-._

Ojala, cuando lo veo irse, el recuerdo sobre mi mente de la sombra en aquel umbral no obstaculizase todo lo que llevo pensando sobre la noche. Pero es difícil, no puedo agregárselo a alguien más, quizás si lo llegaron a conocer, peor la maldita lucha me mata en el interior. Tengo que sincerarme conmigo misma, a decir verdad, creo que esta es la confesión más sincera que hare para meditar.

Lo acepto.

Yo no tengo una personalidad; yo soy un cocktail, un conglomerado, una manifestación de personalidades.

_ - ¿Y acaso eso te ha importado?-._

_ - Déjala en paz. Hay que dormir-._

En mí, la personalidad es una especie de forunculosis anímica en estado crónico de erupción; no pasa media hora sin que me nazca una nueva personalidad.

_ - ¿Por qué tienen que estar peleando todo el día? ¿No ven que esta confusa?-._

_ - Considerando las opciones aparentes en este indicio es más alta la probabilidad, de que las feromonas que pudiesen haber sido captadas en el olfato de nuestra hermana hayan interferido con el no muy bien llamado sistema límbico-._

_ - ¿Quién se encarga de golpear a Yellow?-._

Desde que estoy conmigo misma, es tal la aglomeración de las que me rodean, que mi cuarto parece el consultorio de una quiromántica de moda. Hay personalidades en todas partes: en el vestíbulo, en el corredor, en la cocina, hasta en el baño. Y sin embargo, puedo nombrarlas, distinguirlas una por una. Como venas y arterias que me recorrieran, hermanas de sangre que conocen los secretos guardados bajo la cama y que no obstante dan su opinión de lo mismo.

_Happy_, quien porta el traje de un color blasfemo sobre mi cuarto, reluciente, como solo ella podría expresarse. Con la mueca que se me excluye mostrar, con la libertad que se me ha negado.

_- ¿No es genial? Una sola mirada, y no dejas de pensar en el-. _

_Brave_, que roba la escena sobre las demás. Siempre blasfemando, nunca orgullosa de si misma.

_ - Y por ello no pudiste capturarlo, patetica-._

_Brown_, la única que puede lograr la paz, mi única personalidad con exceso de emoción, para ser como las otras…en ese sentido.

_ - Demasiado ruido. Son peleas tontas, quizás solo se asustó-._

_Yellow_, capaz de sacar de casilla a mis otras hermanas. Principalmente a Brave

_- Discrepo ante tal argumento. Viendo invalida la solución propuesta sobre definir el pánico, en aquella situación. La revelación craneal del sujeto en cuestión no fue vista, aparentemente, el llamado "Plano oscuro" tuvo una conexión con ella-._

_G_ray, la mas cuerda de todas. Quizás a quien más escucho sin consultar a las otras.

_ - Una conexión que experimentamos con un dragón…Claro, buena idea…¿Y qué hay de Richard?_

¡Imposible lograr un momento de tregua, de descanso! ¡Imposible saber cuál es la verdadera!

Todas sueltan palabras, argumentos, sin intención de poder surcar claras las ideas con alguna de ellas, me torturan de sobremanera. Aunque me veo forzada a convivir en la promiscuidad más absoluta con todas ellas, no me convenzo de que me pertenezcan.

_ - ¿Quizás te has cansado del amor difícil? ¿De saberte más amada que la otra?-._

_ - Las caricias, los abrazos, el deseo. ¿Se han vuelto una rutina?-._

_ - ¿Es como tu droga cierto? Se combinan todas las emociones, y te olvidas de nosotras. Por eso te gusta-._

_ - Loca Ninfómana-._

¿Qué clase de contacto pueden tener conmigo me pregunto-- todas estas personalidades inconfesables, que harían ruborizar a un carnicero?

¿Habré de permitir que se me identifique, por ejemplo, con esta reina de corazones marchita que no tuvo ni el coraje de realizarse?

_ - ¿Y si fuera él, quien volara con nosotras? ¿El que por fin nos dejaría vivir en paz? Que nos salvase… ¿No sería maravilloso?-._

¿O con esta cretina cuya sonrisa es capaz de congelar una locomotora?

_ - Lo único que deseas es más. Eres como yo, si es fácil, no tiene sentido tenerlo, ha habido demasiados y aun así, deseas otros-._

El hecho de que se hospeden en mi cuerpo es suficiente, sin embargo, para enfermarse de indignación. Ya que no puedo ignorar su existencia, quisiera obligarlas a que se oculten en los repliegues más profundos de mi cerebro. Pero son de una petulancia... de un de una falta de tacto...

_ - Luchas aun sabiendo que no puedes existir sin nosotras. ¿Hasta cuándo lo entenderás? Somos la fuerza que consume tu energía, la amalgama que nosotras llevamos sobre nuestros espíritus, somos el sermón que no cesa, la calle que no termina, la lluvia transformada en granizo-._

Hasta las personalidades más insignificantes se dan unos aires de trasatlántico. Todas, sin ninguna clase de excepción, se consideran con derecho a manifestar un desprecio olímpico por las otras, y naturalmente, hay peleas, conflictos de toda especie, discusiones que no terminan nunca.

_ - Tiene miedo, dejala en paz-._

_ - Argumentos, cuya base se basan en una antítesis sin fundamento, perdóname pero en ese aspecto debe ser un gran…-._

_ - ¿Por qué te crees saber tanto si siempre dudas?-._

_ - Calma, no me hagan llorar…-._

En vez de con temporizar, ya que tienen que vivir juntas, ¡pues no señor!, cada una pretende imponer su voluntad, sin tomar en cuenta las opiniones y los gustos de las demás. Si alguna tiene una ocurrencia, que me haría reír a carcajadas, en el acto sale cualquier otra, proponiéndome un paseo al cementerio.

Ni bien aquella desea que me acueste con todos los héroes de la ciudad, esta se empeña en demostrarme las ventajas de la abstinencia, y mientras una abuse de la noche y no me deja dormir hasta la madrugada, la otra me despierta con el amanecer y exige que me levante junta con las gallinas.

Mi vida resulta así una preñez de posibilidades que no se realizan nunca, una explosión de fuerzas encontradas que se entrechocan y se destruyen mutuamente. El hecho de tomar la menor determinación me cuesta un tal cúmulo de dificultades, antes de cometer el acto más insignificante necesito poner tantas personalidades de acuerdo, que prefiero renunciar a cualquier cosa y esperar que se extenúen discutiendo lo que han de hacer con mi persona, para tener, al menos, la satisfacción de mandarlas a todas juntas al diablo.

** - ¡YA BASTA!-.**

El silencio me inunda, adquiere mi tonalidad, me traspasa. Por fin, solo de esta forma he podido ignorarlas. Odio las peleas constantes, sacrifican mi mente. Me alejo de mi santuario, el aire que recorre la ciudad es mucho más confortante que el sofocante humo del incienso.

Mis hermanas tienen razón, pero no puedo evitarlo. No es ningún problema, pero la adicción hacia ese sentimiento es lo único que reconfortante me ha podido hacer sentir. Y cuando me encuentro sobre el aire, volando libre, fuera de ataduras en hueso. Me siento como un objeto que ha sido usado demasiadas veces sin haber creado una satisfacción absoluta. Solo así, me surge una duda.

_ - ¿Por qué?-._

Esa no es mi voz, mis hermanas no tienen ese timbre. De nuevo esa estúpida sensación recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Maldición, me está volviendo loca. Debo abrir los ojos, pero se quien es el único que pudo hacerme esa pregunta…

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Notas finales:** Quiero disculparme, en ocasiones, mi energía para escribir se desvanece, como si saliera de mi alma para no regresar. Y entonces volteo a sus revisiones de las historias, y como un animal de presa, debo volver a conquistar a la musa, por ustedes. Gracias por hacer que Jearo siga viviendo un poco más.

Este capítulo es uno de lo que no me han parecido interesantes a mi parecer. Primeramente porque tome como premisa un poema que aunque favorito, siento haber plagiado más que extender la historia. Pero lo he dejado como curiosidad, porque me sentí el saber de que sin ello no avanzaría la historia. El siguiente prometo ser mucho mas expresivo, pues es el turno de Red-X.

Espero que las visiones de Raven y Red-X sean de su agrado, todo es para llevar a adictos a una forma de reencuentro.

**CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS**

_**Blind Master:**_ Muchas gracias amigo, espero que aquí igual encuentres frases profundas o filosóficas. Si supusieses la identidad de Red-X te diría, que no podrías estar equivocado.

_**Black Crow**_: Cuarta lectora, pues solo queda decir que no merezco tus halagos, a veces creo que me tardo tanto en una historia, que ha perdido el sentido, y sin embargo aun persistes. ¿Cómo no podría cumplir una promesa a alguien que se aprecie de leerme? Espero que la visión de Raven, si la has captado. También te lleve a pensar que sucederá después.

_**Princesa de Hielo:**_ Tu comentario me hizo dudar demasiado ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Espero que aquí no haya ido tan lejos en la prosa, para que sea un poco ams sencillo, pero igual de interesante.

_**Antonella:**_ Muchas gracias por los halagos no merecidos. Creo que tendrás Red/Rae y Rob/Rae de mucho en la historia. Me he leído la historia de tu amiga, pero me ha faltado dejarle un review la primera vez, así que lo volví a hacer y dejárselo esta vez. Si deseas otra buena historia. Te recomiendo a una de mis lectores que extraño mucho. Harley Grace (.net/u/755154/Harly_Grace)

**_Blue-RT:_** Oh, Una de mis desaparecidas lectoras. Entonces me siento feliz con que mi historia te de un golpe al pasado, una sensación interesante cuando se relee algo viejo y nuevo a la vez. Espero que aun me acompañes en este viaje.

**_Kiobithax Angel: _**Muchas gracias por los halagos, quizá demasiado exagerados, o incluso poco merecidos, peor bueno, espero que igualmente este capitulo te llame la atención nuevamente, y te deje en intriga.


End file.
